1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and computer program of processing information and, in particular, to an apparatus, method and computer program appropriate for use in a correction process of chromatic aberration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is a demand for electronic cameras that feature compact design and provide high magnification, a high number of pixels, and high image quality. However, it is very difficult to manufacture a lens having modulation transfer function characteristics meeting compact, high magnification, high pixel count design. A compact lens is typically subject to a variety of problems such as “aberration” that shifts focal point due to a position within a screen and wavelength, “shading” that attenuates an amount of incident light as it goes away from the center to the edge of the screen, and “distortion” that is caused with the position within the screen.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255424 discloses a technique that corrects aberrations using a signal processing method, in particular, chromatic aberration. The aberration is one of problems characteristic of the lens.
In accordance with the disclosure, the center position of the optical axis of a photographing lens is determined for each of a red (R) image, a green (G) image, and a blue (B) image, and a resolution conversion is performed on the center position in accordance with conversion rate data for expansion and reduction.